


To Be Serious

by Liadt



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly smiles are banned from the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Serious

Katie pushed open the doors into the rehearsal room. Anton was there already. He was crouched by the stereo, listening to the musical arrangement of the track they were going to dance to on Saturday.

“Morning!” said Katie, brightly.

Anton stood up. “Good morning,” he said stiffly. 

“What’s the matter? You have a very serious expression on your face. Are you looking to take over as the newsreader of the team?”

Anton frowned exaggeratedly. “Katie, this is not the time for levity. This week we are to dance the tango. Silly smiles are banned from the dance floor.”

Katie laughed: she realised Anton’s mood was an act. “I hope there are plenty of tricky steps,” said Katie, casually dropping her bag to the floor and going over to her dance partner.

“I do try,” said Anton.

“That’s a relief. You won’t laugh when I muck up the routine.”

“Nonsense, ignore the judges, they’re being overly critical. You have poise, you’re an adult. They don’t like that it doesn’t pander to their egos. Now let’s run through the first few steps” 

****

“Excellent!” Anton grinned, pleased at the way their first run through had gone.

Katie pulled a hand away from him and playfully hit him on the chest. “Stop it!”

“What was that for?” asked a baffled Anton.

“Remember what you told me: be serious.”

“I think I’ve earned the right to smile at my star pupil.”

“But not when we’re dancing. I’ve noticed when we’re doing the show you smile when I do something right and you shouldn’t this week.”

“I’m only human, Katie, I can’t hide my feelings and the audience won’t be looking at my face when you’ve got your legs out.”

“I think you’ll find there are some who aren’t moved by a pair of pins.”

“No matter, you’re magnificent. You look the business.”

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or worried.”

“Worried? My interest is purely a professional one.”

Katie didn’t disagree; she knew he spoke the truth. “I don’t want to let you down.” The media and twitter were full of predictions of how Katie would be the one to take Anton to the finals and she was finding it an unexpected pressure.

“You won’t,” said Anton, firmly. “I know you’ll do the best you can and that’s all I want.”

 

****


End file.
